Bonded
by Yankees01
Summary: *SEQUEL TO Corrupted Beauty* Isla has been gone 5 years and now she has to make a choice to go back to help Randy and face her past... can she face her past? Char: OC, Orton, Cena, Nexus, Taker, and others
1. 5 years

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks MiamiTravel, CaliforniaaGuurl.x.x**, **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for all the reviews on Corrupeted Beauty!**

**I hope that you enjoy the sequel... please review and any suggestions are always welcome. **

Isla POV

I had been Isla Brooks for the past 5 years. I was a unit nurse in a large hospital in the middle of Chicago. I had gotten used to my life as a nurse/wife. The first year was rocky because Phil and I weren't used to each other, but we ended up loving each other.

I was back at work for the first time in 4 months… Phil was killed in the line of duty and it hurt. He was my best friend and my only link to the past. I was devastated when he died and I didn't do anything for weeks. I was glad that his family was there to pick me up since I hadn't spoken to anyone in my family since that night. I hadn't even really given them any thought until one night after Phil died. I missed them, but I knew that they were better off with me being here and them not knowing anything about me.

I was almost done for the day and I was glad. I had an interesting day; I was a pediatric nurse so every day was interesting. I was at the desk when I noticed that someone had walked up. I was almost done with paperwork, so I didn't bother looking up just yet.

"I can't believe that it's you." a very familiar voice said and I forced myself to keep writing and not look up.

"Sorry, I don't know who you are talking about." I said and they chuckled.

"I need to talk to you… do you have a break coming up soon?" he asked me and I didn't know how to answer.

"She is off in 5." Peggy said and I looked at her.

"I will wait over here… thanks." He said and walked away. I looked over at Peggy. She was about 70 and wanted me to be happy.

"He is absolutely gorgeous… you at least need to give him the time of the day." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Peggy." I said and she laughed.

"Bye, Isla." She said and I sighed as I grabbed my stuff. I knew that I could try and run, but if they had found me here… I knew they wouldn't stop so I might as well talk to him.

I walked down to the lobby of the hospital and he was sitting on a bench. I walked over and he looked up at me with those piercing blue eyes; they reminded me of my brothers.

"You have a car?" I asked him.

"No, cab." He said and I nodded.

"Come on." I said and he followed me to my truck. We got in and the ride to my house was silent. I didn't know what he wanted, but I figured that Randy didn't know that he was here.

We walked inside and he sat his coat down beside the door. I walked in and he was looking around the house.

"You two look happy." He said and I smiled as I felt a wave of sadness wash over me.

"Thanks." I said and he looked at me.

"When will Phil be home? I really don't feel like getting shot." He said and I gripped the counter.

"He was killed… 4 months ago… by a prospect in a gang." I said and the look on his face gave away how he felt.

"Sorry, Is." He said and I waved it off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he sighed as I handed him a glass of wine.

"We need you to come back." He said and I looked surprised.

"Who is we?" I asked him.

"Dad, me, Drew." He said and I looked at him.

"John, why doesn't Randy know that you are here?" I asked him.

"He is so caught up in revenge right now." He said.

"Against who?" I asked him.

"Well, when you left… it went great… we had the city. We had it all and Randy seemed happier. He married Kelly and life was good for all of us. Well, about a year ago Wade, Justin, Heath, and some new guys decided that they didn't like how Randy was running things and took off. They started their own crew and to top it off… Heath slept with Kelly as a message to Randy." He said and I looked at him. I knew that Kelly was his sister.

"Where is Kelly now?" I asked him.

"She committed suicide." He said and I put my hand over his.

"I'm sorry, John." I said and he looked at me and sighed.

"Isla, we need your help. Your dad didn't tell me where you were… I tracked out down because we need you." he said and I sighed. I looked around at a house that wasn't ever really mine and held memories of Phil and I. I had loved him, but I knew that I still loved my family more.

"John…" I said.

"Look, Is, I don't expect you to come back right away, but I wanted you to know that Randy still misses you. He doesn't blame you for what happened, but he does miss you." he said and I sighed.

I sat up talking to John for awhile before letting him crash in the guest bedroom. I couldn't sleep and I didn't even want to try. I had so many things going around inside of my head. I was sitting in the living room with the rest of my wine and I saw a picture that we had taken on our 2nd wedding anniversary. I picked it up and smiled. I had a lot of fun with Phil and he had given me everything I needed. I sat there and thought about everything… I knew what I wanted to do and what I needed to do.

John POV

I woke up the next morning to find Isla asleep on the couch with a picture of her and Phil on her chest. I picked it up and looked at it. She looked happy and I knew that by asking her to come back I was doing a lot, but she needed to know what was going on.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked me and I looked down at her.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have nothing really here left… I can tell his family that I took a job in Florida. I realized last night that the only real family/ friends I have are still there. I ran away when I thought I needed to, but I shouldn't have." She said and I sat down beside her when she sat up.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just need to get movers to pack up what I want and everything else can be left here. I called one of Phil's sister's last night. She is getting a divorce and I told her that she could stay here as long as she paid the bills." She said and I realized that she had really thought this through.

"Fine, what do you need me to do?" I asked her.

"Here, start packing pictures." She said as she handed me a box as we walked out of the garage. I couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this.

**A/N: Pls let me know what you think!**


	2. Seeing Ghost

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks MiamiTravel, gimmesomeJustinGabriel.x**, **gabreila-manning**, **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

Randy POV

John had disappeared days ago, but he did that a lot. I just figured he was looking for pussy and he would be back in a day or so. I was sitting in the porn studio and was bored out of my mind. Drew was setting up shipments at the new warehouse… those stupid fuckers burned down my other one. I didn't really care because they burned down an empty warehouse and I got insurance money… I probably should thank them. I think that I would rather shoot them though.

"Hey boss?" Regal called out and I turned to look at him. He was standing next to a half naked girl; I didn't even care if they had clothes on or if they were even here.

"What?" I asked him and he handed me a phone. I talked to Drew for a while before getting bored and going to a strip club that I just bought. I actually bought it from Dad and he let Dave run it. Dad was getting tired and Dave had been helping me out lately.

Justin POV

I was sitting on the balcony of my penthouse apartment. I was watching the people and the city as the sun set past the buildings. I couldn't look at the sun the same… I hadn't been able to since Isla left. I knew that it had been 5 years, but I still felt something. I didn't know if it was hate at this point, but it was still there.

"Hey, baby." A girl said and I looked to see a blonde girl that I had brought home. She had been sleeping off her high from last night. I didn't remember her name and I didn't care about her name.

"Get off." I said when she tried to sit in my lap.

"Fine, I will make you want me." She said as she got onto her knees in front of me. Nothing would make me want her, but I wasn't going to refuse a blow job. She got done and I threw her some money just to get her out of my site.

I sighed when I realized what time it was. I was meeting Wade at the restaurant. I knew that we had to talk about the next shipment. I was glad that we had gotten out from underneath Randy and made our own money.

Isla POV

I was nervous when the plane touched down in Tampa. John helped me off the plane and we got into a waiting car. I wasn't surprised that not much had changed.

"Here you go." He said and I smirked as he handed me a .38 and I put it in my bag.

"Not much has changed huh?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, things like that don't change." He said and I sighed.

"Where to first?" he asked me.

"You know." I said and he nodded.

I arrived a few minutes later in front of the building that I had lived in before I left. I pulled my hoodie on and put the hood over my head.

John and I walked inside and went to Dad's floor. John knocked on the door and Dave answered it. He eyes me, but didn't say anything because he really couldn't see that it was me.

"He is in TV room." Dave said and John motioned for me to follow him. I looked around and nothing had changed. I looked back at Dave and he was looking at me. I lifted the sunglasses and winked at him. He got ready to say something and I put my finger over my mouth. He nodded and smiled.

Mark POV

I was watching TV when John and someone else walked into the room. I figured that Randy wanted something since he sent John.

"What does my son want now?" I asked him. I didn't bother to look at him because Randy always wanted something.

"You're daughter wants something." A very familiar voice said.

I stood up and turned around; I didn't like having jokes played on me. I watched as she took off the sunglasses and her hood. My daughter was standing in front of me.

"Isla." I breathed as I pulled her into my arms. I hugged her and I cried.

"What are you doing back?" I finally managed to ask her.

"John found me and convinced me that it was a good time to come back." She said and I looked at John.

"Thank you for bringing her back." I said and hugged John.

"What about your deal with Phil?" I asked her and she smiled with tear-filled eyes.

"He was killed a few months ago… I was alone up there." She said and I hugged her again.

I talked to her for a long time before I needed some sleep. I told her that I wouldn't let anyone have her floor. The code had changed, but it was still hers.

Isla POV

John and I left dad and I went to the elevator. I pushed in the code and went to my old floor. I walked off the floor and nothing had changed on the outside. I took the key my dad had given me and unlocked the door. I took a breath as I opened the door.

I reached for the light switch and turned it on. I looked around and it was a time capsule. I was surprised that nothing had been moved or changed. The things that were gone were downstairs ready to move back in.

"They wouldn't let anyone up here, except to keep it clean." John said and I nodded.

I walked through the house and found a lot of things that brought back different memories. I found pictures of me and Kelly, Eve, John, Randy, Evan, Drew, Wade, and Justin. I sighed as I picked up a picture in my room. I smiled at the memory because it was taken on the beach in South Africa. I was in Justin's arms and we looked so happy.

"I guess you want to stay here tonight?" John asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I probably need to tell Randy I am back." I said as we heard the door come flying open.

"Who the fuck is in here? No one is supposed to be in here!" Randy's voice yelled though the floor.

"Randy, It's me." I said and he looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

Randy POV

I was livid that someone was on her floor. I know that Dad used to sit in here, but he was already in bed. I check with Dave when I got back.

"Randy, it's me." A familiar voice came from Isla's bedroom and I looked to see my sister walked out with John behind her. She couldn't really be here… could she?

**A/N: Pls review and any suggestions are welcomed... I didn't totally plan on writing a sequel so I only have a few chapters already written :)**


	3. New Bodygaurd

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks MiamiTravel, littleone999**, **gabreila-manning**, **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I looked at Isla and couldn't believe that she was really in front of me. I know that part of me still didn't believe that it was here.

"It's really you?" I asked her and she showed me her tattoo on her hip. I smiled because I remember when she got that tattoo. I had taken her to get it when she was 16... Dad was livid.

She walked over and I pulled her into a hug. I didn't want to let go and I still couldn't believe that she was really here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she pulled me towards the couches.

"John found me and convinced me that I needed this part of my family much more than I needed anything in Chicago." She said and I looked at John. He smiled as he sat down beside her.

"What about Phil?" I asked her because I remember that the only reason she went up there was because of him.

"He died a few months ago, Randy." She said and I pulled her into a hug. I figured that she had fallen in love with him and gotten closer to him when she left.

"I'm sorry, sis." I said and she looked at me.

"Did you see Dad?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"Yeah, he knows and gave me my key back." She said and I nodded.

"I haven't let anyone in here, except to keep it nice, because I hoped that one day you were going to come back." I said and she nodded.

"I could tell by your entrance." She said and I laughed; I probably did look stupid.

"I am just glad that your back, but you do know that things have changed." I said and she sighed.

"Yeah, I know and I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they figure out I'm back." She said and I smiled. Isla had changed in the past five years, but some things were the same. She looked more comfortable in herself now; she wasn't in a dress but jeans and a hoodie.

"I just want you to be careful." I said and she nodded.

We talked for a long time and John ended up staying at Isla's that night. I was just glad that I finally had my support back.

Isla POV

I got up the next morning and John had cooked breakfast. I was shocked and glad that I had my old life back. Randy came up and ate with us later.

"So, fill me in on what's going on?" I said and they sighed.

"You and John cane come to the warehouse later." Randy said.

"Are you sure, do you want everyone knowing I am back just yet?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"See you always were the smart one." He said and I laughed at him.

"She is right… she may be the only one that can still talk to Justin or Wade." John said and I nodded.

"Would you still talk to them?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, we have unfinished business with Justin." I said and Randy smirked.

"I don't want to know." John said and I swatted at him.

I spent that day getting my stuff moved back in and reconnecting with a few people. Dave was glad that I was back and I glad that he was helping my brother. I also knew that they were having MMA fights tonight. I wanted to go because I figured that Justin hadn't changed much and would probably be there. Randy didn't want me going alone so I took one of the guys in the crew.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jeff." He said and I looked at him.

"Hardy, right?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked me.

"I remember when you and your brother would do freelance stuff." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Why get into a crew?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said and he looked at me. I knew this had to be hard for him to talk to.

"Wade and Justin kill Matt because he wouldn't do what they wanted, so I joined Randy so I could maybe one day get some revenge on them." He said and I nodded. I knew how he felt… I got my revenge against Ted and Cody for killing Evan.

"I understand that." I said and he smirked at me.

We put our hats on and walked into the tunnels were they held the fights now. They had gone more underground now that we had a new police chief, Luke Gallows. He was tough, but he didn't mess with Randy because of what Phil had done before we left.

Justin POV

I hadn't fought in a while, but I was glad that Wade and I got to come this week. We had already taken care of the shipments and I just wanted to beat the crap out of someone. I was ready for my match and I was looking around the crowd when I spotted a girl talking to a guy. She reminded me so much of Isla; I walked closer, but I couldn't tell.

I went through my match and beat the crap out of one of our prospects. He was a good fight, but I wanted to win more than he did. I looked over and I caught a glimpse of the girl again; I swore she was Isla. I walked back to where Wade was and he was going to fight. I changed and went to see if I could find the girl.

Wade POV

I was fighting and I saw a girl who looked like Isla. She was leaning against the wall and watching the match. I kept trying to concentrate, but I wanted to know if it was her. She left 5 years ago and I never told her how I really felt. I finished my match, but it wasn't a good one. I was looking for her and I finally saw her walking out with a guy. I looked at her and our eyes met. She lifted her hat and I knew that was Isla. I tried to follow her, but she and the guy ran off.

"Come on, we need to find something out." I told Justin as we left before I changed.

"What's up with you?" Justin asked me.

"Ok, don't say anything to this and don't tell the other guys, but I swear Isla Callaway is back in town." I said to Justin and his eyes got big.

"You saw her too?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I don't know if Randy got someone to mess with us, but it looks just like her." Justin said and I agreed.

"Come on, we need to figure this out." I said as we left to go to the warehouse.

Jeff POV

I was glad that I had gone with Isla tonight; she was messing with Justin and Wade. We got done and went back to the building.

"Come on, you have to help me tell Randy." She said and I nodded. I wasn't high up in the group, so I didn't actually ever go into the building.

We went up to Randy's floor and she knocked. John answered the door and looked me over.

"Come on." Isla said and took my hand. She pulled me with her and I looked around; Randy had a nice set up.

"What is he doing up here?" Randy asked and I looked at Isla.

"New bodyguard." She said and Randy nodded. She gave me a small smile, but I didn't care. I knew that it was better than working in the warehouse.

"So we rattled Wade and Justin." She said and Randy looked interested and John came out of the kitchen.

"How?" John asked her.

"They aren't sure if they saw me or someone who looks like me." She said and smiled at me.

"What exactly is the plan?" Randy asked her.

"Acutally, Jeff had the idea." She said and looked at me.

"Well?" John asked me.

"Oh, um, well, since they don't know if it's really her and no one really knows that she is back… they are going to be more focused on hunting her than other areas." I said and Randy nodded.

"Sounds pretty good." John said and Isla smiled at me.

"If they still like her." Randy pointed out.

"Wade tried to follow us… so even if he doesn't like me… he wants something with me." Isla said and Randy nodded.

"Jeff, move in to the extra room on her floor." Randy said and I nodded.

"Oh, warning, he will shoot you if you fuck up." Isla said and they were laughing at her.

"Understood." I said and we went to her floor.

"Um, thanks." I said and she smiled at me.

"No problem, Jeff, I just think you have more talent than in the warehouse. Don't prove me wrong." She said and I nodded. I didn't want to prove her wrong… she was nice.

**A/N: Pls review! Thanks!**


	4. Questions Answered

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks Ravensbaby,** **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

Isla POV

I woke up the next morning and went to work out on the roof. I was glad that it was mild day and it always felt better than the cold and dull weather in Chicago. I was working on the punching bag when Jeff came up there.

"It's been awhile since you have had a bodyguard, huh?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Yeah, I spent the last five years a free person without any real worries." I said and he nodded.

"You married detective Brooks, right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I married him and moved to Chicago." I said and he nodded.

"Go ahead, ask the question everyone else wants to." I said and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Did you love him?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, I did finally fall in love with him or at least made myself feel more for him than I had let myself feel for someone." I said and Jeff nodded. Jeff was so easy to talk to about anything.

"How long did that take?" Jeff asked me.

"At least a year." I said and he nodded.

"What about you? No ex-wives, girlfriends, kids?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I had an ex-wife." He said and I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She was my world; I loved her enough to divorce her and sent her away. I convinced her that she didn't need to be with me and she left. I haven't spoken to her since." He said and I felt for him, but I knew exactly how he felt.

"I understand that… I left for my family." I said and he looked surprised.

"What was said when I left?" I asked him.

"That your dad sent you away." He said and I laughed.

"Nope, they begged me to stay." I said and he nodded.

I talked to him and we were sitting up there when the maid brought up food. I was munching on bacon when Randy, John, and Dave walked up.

"Looking good." John said and I smiled as Randy knocked him upside the head.

"Thank ya." I said as he ate the bacon out of my hand.

"I'm glad you are back." Dave said as I hugged him.

"It's good to be back." I said and hugged Randy.

"So, you are the new bodyguard." Dave said to Jeff and he nodded.

John POV

We all sat up on the roof and talked while munching on breakfast. I was glad that Isla was back, but I wasn't sure why she wanted Jeff as her bodyguard. He was a hired person at one time, so he wasn't exactly trustworthy. We got done and Randy was going with Dave to the docks. I wasn't doing anything so I was going with Isla to the store and Jeff was going to get some stuff to bring here.

Isla showered and we left in the car. She wanted to drive, so I was just riding with her.

"So why Jeff?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I was waiting on you to ask that." She said and I laughed.

"He is nice, he did fine at the fights last night, and he is easy to deal with." She said and I nodded.

"You do remember that he was hired at one time." I said and she nodded.

"Yep, I also remember that Randy paid someone from another crew to work here and he kidnapped me. Jeff at least came to ya'll without money." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, point proven." I said and she was laughing.

We shopped around and she looked so funny in her disguise. We got done and stopped by Randy's restaurant for a late lunch.

"So, tell me what you know about Justin and Wade." She said and I looked at her.

"They left Randy's crew and started their own about a year and half after you left. They got Heath, Darren, Ryan, Tarver, and David to work with them. They work as a group and they are ruthless." I said and she nodded.

"They work in Cody and Ted's old area?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, they at least kept the beach and one other place neutral." I said and she looked curious.

"Where?"she asked me.

"The underground fights." I said and she smiled.

"Do you know why?" I asked her and she bit her lip.

"I have an idea, but it's just an idea." She said and I nodded.

"Have they threatened Randy?" she asked me and I sighed.

"No, but when they left the left a picture of you." I said and she nodded.

"What happened between you and Justin?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Alright, here is the truth, but Randy can't know… even now it would ruin a lot." She said and I nodded.

Isla POV

I sighed as I got ready to tell John about Justin and I; I didn't even tell Phil what really happened.

"We didn't like each other at first… seriously didn't like each other. We didn't really get along, well one night I snuck out with Kelly to go to the underground fights. Justin spotted us, but he didn't actually know that it was us since we had on hats and glasses. He got us out of there when the cops raided it, but he made me go with him… well things happened that night, but he never knew that it was me. He didn't like me after that, but then Randy stuck him with me when we went to South Africa. We started to get along better, until he found some pictures of me and Kelly that night at the fights. He lost it and went ballistic, but he didn't hurt me. He came back and after that we started dating behind Randy's back." I said and John nodded.

"With me so far?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Ok, so the kidnapping, what Randy didn't know was that Justin was being paid by Ted and Cody to kidnap me after that trip. He was the one who kidnapped me… there was no ambush or whatever he told you all. He was also the one who saved me… he was working for both sides at that time. He was most of the reason I left after I got shot. I couldn't take having some like that close to Randy. I knew that Ted and Cody were dead, but as much as I loved Justin I couldn't trust him." I said and John was shocked at what I had told him.

"So, he is reason you left?" he asked me.

"Most of it… I knew that Phil had given me the option and I could protect you all by leaving, so I left. I left Justin after he told me that he loved me, I left my best friends, I left my family, and I left everything I knew to protect you all." I said and John hugged me.

"I'm sorry that we put you in that position." John said.

"It's not that you all did or I did… it was just bad people, bad timing, and greedy on all of our parts." I said.

"What do you think Justin or Wade will do if they find out you are back?" John asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know… I don't know if Justin hates me and I don't know if Wade really had feelings for me." I said and John nodded.

We were talking when Randy called and he needed us to come back to the building. We left and went back to the house.

Wade POV

We were all at the warehouse today and I was looking over paperwork when Heath came into the office.

"Find anything on her?" I asked him.

"No, no one thinks she is back in town." He said and I sighed.

"Sure you didn't see someone who looked a lot like her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know, but I am sure that it was her. Justin saw her too." I said and Heath nodded.

"Justin is trying to hunt her down." He said and I nodded. I knew that they got close while she was with him.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked me. I really wanted to know if she was back.

"Set up surveillance near their building." I said and Heath nodded.

"Make Mike and whatever the other new guys is do it so if they get caught it's not too bad." I said and he nodded.

"What are you going to do if she is back in town?" he asked me and I smirked.

"I just want to talk to her." I said and he laughed.

Justin POV

I was sitting at the beach thinking about her. I looked at the bracelet in my wrist. I had wore it for the past five years and never taken it off. I knew that if she came back and found out that I had left Randy's crew to get my own share she probably wouldn't like me. I still had a lot of questions for her, but I didn't know if she would talk to me again.

I was sitting there when I got a call from Wade to come to the warehouse; they had caught someone snooping around. I drive over there and knew that at least right now I could take out some anger on a human punching bag.

**A/N: Pls review! Thanks!**


	5. The Beach

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks gabreila-manning,** **CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

**Sorry for the delay... I was out of town at a funeral. Enjoy!**

Justin POV

I got to the warehouse and the other guys were standing around. I looked to see Joey Mercury, a lowlife, tied to a chair. I just rolled my eyes when I walked in because Tarver was trying to get information out of him.

"Just shot him and get it over with." I said and they looked at me.

"We want to know if he works for Orton." David said and I looked at Joey. He didn't look scared, but who knew. I had become really good at interrogation and scare tactics. I took off my shirt and laid it over a chair. I walked over and pushed the chair over and Joey started to struggle.

"Who do you work for?" I asked him and he didn't answer.

I grabbed some gasoline and poured it on him.

"Ok, Stop!" he said once I had matches in my hand.

"So, who do you work for?" I asked him again.

"Randy, he paid me $500 to snoop around." He said and I nodded.

"Do you know if Isla's back in town?" Wade asked him and he shook his head no.

"I don't know and I am telling the truth." He said and I looked at them.

"Shoot him anyways." David said and I looked at everyone else.

"I don't care what you do." I said as I walked away, lit a match, and threw it behind me. I smirked when I heard him scream.

"Oops." I said and the guys were smirking. I heard someone shot him as I headed out the door.

"You going home?" Wade asked me.

"Yeah, I will catch up with you tomorrow." I said as he nodded. I got into the car and went home.

I was lying in bed that night and sighed. I looked over and saw the picture of me and Isla in Johannesburg. I don't know what I kept the picture, but I did know that it was my favorite picture. I looked at it and ran my hand over her face; she really was the one person that I loved even after I screwed her and her family over. I fell asleep thinking of her.

Wade POV

I went home that night after I got David and Darren to clean up the mess we had made. They were supposed to put it in a crate and deliver it to Randy's warehouse. I wanted to send him a message. I went home and found some slut waiting on me. I didn't even care because I kept thinking about Isla and if she was really back. I knew that if she was back then Justin would be conflicted. We had worked too hard to screw this up. I knew that I had two choices. I could use her or get rid of her. I wasn't going to get rid of Justin.

Isla POV

The next day I was sitting on the roof and watching the thunderstorms move closer. It always rained in the afternoon. I heard someone behind and I turned to see Randy walk up and sit beside me.

"You mean you aren't needed at the slut factory, I mean porn studio." I said and he was laughing at me.

"No, John is there." He said and I nodded.

"He is probably having fun." I said and he was laughing.

"I don't know; he hasn't wanted to party much since you got back." He said and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the clouds.

"You know, Is, we can't keep you hidden forever." He said and I nodded.

"Yep, I'm waiting for your game plan." I said and he smiled at me.

"Well, there are two guys in a car that have been sitting across the street since last night." He said and I walked over to the edge.

"Feds? Cops?" I asked him.

"Nope, too stupid, it's definitely them." He said and I nodded.

"Well, what are they looking for?" I asked him.

"Probably you." he said and I shrugged.

"Wanna see how dedicated they are?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Be right back." I said and went downstairs. I got everything to make a Molotov cocktail and brought it back upstairs. I lit it and threw it down beside the car. The guys freaked out and drove off. Randy was laughing and I was hidden so they didn't see me do it.

"Alright who threw it?" a voice said and we looked to see Dad, John, and Dave. I was laughing as Randy pointed at me.

"Why, Is?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"I knew that if they were feds they would stay, but Randy's guys wouldn't because they aren't paid enough." I said and Dad shook his head.

"Let me guess you thought it was Randy?" I asked Dad and he just shook his head again as he walked away.

We sat back down and John sat with us.

"Hear anything?" Randy asked him and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, they are moving stuff tonight." He said as he stretched out in his chair.

"Are you going to hit them?" I asked them.

"No, it's not worth it… it's just guns." John said and I nodded. I knew that they would rather take drugs than guns.

"Who is our gun runner now?" I asked them.

"Finlay got back into it for us once we killed off Ted and Cody." Randy said and I nodded.

"We should thank you for that." John said and I smiled.

"Self-defense; I probably should have shot Justin too." I said and they didn't anything.

"Yeah, I agree." Randy said after a few seconds and we started laughing.

"So, when can she go out?" John asked Randy and he looked at me. I already knew what he was thinking and I just shook my head.

"Is there anything big happening?" I asked them.

"Not really, but you could always make an appearance on the beach." Randy said and I smiled.

John POV

I volunteered to take Isla to the beach instead of Jeff. I really just wanted to spend more time with her. We got to the beach and she smiled as she walked out on the sand. I remember her coming to the beach when she was younger because she thought that it was closer to her mom.

"You always did like the beach." I said and she smiled as we sat down.

"I still do. I missed it." She said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

We were watching the sunset when I realized that people were standing to close to us. I looked up to see Justin, Wade and the rest of the guys.

"Well, you said if I came out here they would find me." Isla whispered and I laughed at her. We both knew that they couldn't hurt us here.

"So, you aren't just a ghost." Wade said.

"No, I'm real." She said and stood up. I was right behind her because I didn't know what the guys would do.

I watched as Justin and Wade both looked her up and down.

"You don't look like you have changed much." Wade told her and she smirked.

"You either." She said.

"Why are you back?" Heath asked her.

"My family is here; I am allowed to come back." She said and I saw Justin tense when she said that.

"Nice to see you all." She said and turned to walk away when Wade reached out and grabbed her arm. I stepped closer to them.

"This is neutral." I told him.

"I know, but I was just going to offer some advice." Wade said and Isla looked at me.

"You should have stayed away." He said and she smiled.

"And you should have stayed apart of Randy's crew." She said and he smirked.

She walked back to the limo and got in.

"I didn't know they would just show up." I told her and she shrugged as she watched them out the window.

"I would have to run into them eventually." She said and I laughed. I knew that Randy wasn't going to be happy about it, but I just wasn't paying attention; I was too focused on Isla.

**A/N: Pls review! Thanks!**


	6. Green

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks gabreila-manning,** **miamitravel, ****CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

Randy POV

I was sitting in my apartment looking at Isla, John, Jeff, and Dave. I had just been told that they found her on the beach. I knew that she was going down there, but I didn't want them to find her this fast. I wasn't exactly happy about it.

"Just go away, except John." I said and Isla hugged me before walking to the door.

"I'm going to plan your birthday party!" she said as she walked out the door.

"No!" I said, but the door was shut. I knew that she wouldn't listen anyways. I never looked forward to my birthdays, but this year I was 35 and Isla thought I needed a party. I hoped that it wasn't like my 25th party where she went crazy and the theme was horror movies.

They left and I looked at John.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know. I was talking to her and it's like the just appeared." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's like you were focused on her and forget everything else." I said and he shrugged.

"John, I don't care if you like her or whatever, but you can't do that when you are supposed to be protecting her." I said and he nodded.

"I know, Randy, and trust me I didn't like being snuck up on." He said and I looked out the window.

"What was there impression of her?" I asked him and he pushed his lips together.

"Justin still wants her… bad. I think that Wade just sees her as a person in his way. He grabbed her and…" he was saying and I shoved him against the wall.

"You let him grab her?" I asked him. I didn't want anyone touching Isla.

"I didn't let him do anything and I made sure that he didn't hurt her. He did warn her that she shouldn't have come back. She told him that he should have stayed with you." he said and I smirked because she never backed down.

I ended up drinking some beers with Randy and watching the game that night.

Jeff POV

We got back to Isla' apartment and she had a red mark on her wrist.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she looked at it.

"Yeah, Wade grabbed me, but I will be fine." She said and I nodded.

"Come on, go with me to see a movie." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Don't you think that you have had enough fun for today?" I asked her and she smiled. She had a pretty smile.

"Please! You can even pick the movie!" she said and I sighed. I realized that she was going to bargain with me no matter what.

"Fine, come on." I said and she smiled as we left.

The driver dropped us off at the movies and we decided on Devil. She gave me a strange look, but didn't say anything.

"You don't like scary movies?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I told you to pick, so I'm not complaining." She said and I nodded.

We watched the movie and she ended up hiding in my chest a few times. I had my arm around her and she really didn't like scary movies. I walked out with her holding onto me and I was glad that we had seen a movie.

"I'm glad we saw a movie." I said and she looked at me.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Whats wrong? You said to pick." I said and she swatted at me.

"I didn't think you would pick one that would give me nightmare for weeks." She said and I laughed at her.

We got back to the building and went to her floor.

"A package arrived for you; it's on your dining room table." Kaval said and we nodded.

"Thanks." Isla told him as we walked in. He was someone else that Randy picked up for the crew.

Isla POV

I walked in and went to the table. It was a box with a nice large red bow on it; I gave Jeff and odd look as I untied the bow. I figured Randy was being a jerk. I pulled open the top and found a green dress with a note on it.

_Meet me at the beach at 6:30pm tomorrow… bring just your bodyguard; not Cena._

I handed it to Jeff as I pulled out the dress. I was surprised at how nice the dress was as I looked at Jeff.

"Who do you think it's from?" he asked me.

"Justin." I said and he looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he always said that green looked good on me." I said with a small smile.

"Are you going to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said and he sighed.

"Jeff, I have already died once; I'm not afraid of anything they can do to me." I said and he sighed.

"I just want you to be careful." He said and I nodded.

Jeff and I sat up most of the night because I couldn't sleep from the movie. We fell asleep on the couch; I was glad that Jeff was my bodyguard. He cared without going overboard.

Wade POV

I knew that Justin was meeting Isla tomorrow night at the beach. I had already talked to Heath and David about following him. I was not going to let her be a distraction to us; Randy was going down.

"Are you sure that you want to go through her to get to him?" Fred asked me and I glared at him.

"Yeah, I guarded her; I know how much he values her and I can use her to get to him, easily." I said.

"Are you actually going to hurt her?" Tyrone asked me.

"Not unless it's necessary; she was always really nice to me. I don't want to hurt her; just her brother." I said and they nodded.

"Why not try and turn her against him?" Heath asked me. I hadn't thought of that, but I didn't think it would happen like that.

"I hadn't thought of it, but I don't think she would be easily swayed." I said and they nodded.

We finished talking and I went home to whichever girl was waiting on me.

Justin POV

I got to the beach around 6:15. I was standing on the docks when I saw Isla get out of the car with Jeff behind her; she looked beautiful. I walked over to where she was standing.

"Green always did look good on you." I said and she turned around. I couldn't tell that she didn't know if she wanted to smile or slap me.

"Thank you for the dress." She said and I nodded.

"Come with me?" I asked her and she nodded. I held out my arm and she reluctantly slipped her arm around it.

We walked down the beach with Jeff in tow. She was toying with my bracelet.

"It's my link to you." I said and she looked at me.

"It's was a better time, then." She said and I nodded.

"I wish that you hadn't taken yours off, but I guess it means that you moved on." I said and she stuck her foot out. The bracelet had turned into an anklet now.

"I couldn't take it off… it remember me of better times and people." She said and I nodded.

"Why did you want to met?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Because I wanted some answers." I said and she looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" she asked me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what? Why did I leave?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Because I was trying to give you all a better chance and no more problems." She said and I looked at her. I could see tears in her eyes.

"You think leaving us gave us a better chance at living a bad life?" I asked her as I laughed.

"Yeah, I did, I did it because I wanted you all to focus on what you loved or liked to do." She said and I glared at her.

"You were what I loved and liked to do." I said with a small smile.

"You obviously didn't love me enough to stay with my brother." She said and I sighed.

"Your brother became a cold and heartless zombie when you left Isla! He wanted to hurt people because he thought that it might bring you back faster! He killed all of Cody and Ted's family and anyone else who reminded him of why you left." I said and she looked at me confused.

"The only reason he probably didn't kill me was because you asked him not to." I said and she looked down.

"Well, you got your answers, bye." She said and turned to leave. I grabbed her and turned her back to me. I had to kiss her as I brought my lips to hers. I felt her grab onto me and I had missed the feeling of having her this close to me. She pulled away and looked at me.

She ran back towards Jeff and I sighed, but then I panicked as I saw Heath grab her while David knocked out Jeff. I knew that Wade had to be in on this plan and I wasn't happy about it.

**A/N: Pls review! Thanks!**


	7. Already Dead

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks gabreila-manning,** **miamitravel, ****CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

**Miamitravel- let me know if you want me regular email and I can talk with you that way. **

Justin POV

I ran towards them and Heath was smiling as Isla was fighting him.

"Grab him; bring him with us." I said and David nodded as he threw Jeff in the back of the SUV.

"She can ride with me." I told them and David exchanged looks with Heath.

"Look, I know that Wade thought of the plan, but I'm not disagreeing with it. Just throw her in my car before anyone really notices." I said and Heath was having a hard time with her.

"Sorry." I whispered as I hit her over the head. She slumped over and I carried her to my car.

"You want to follow us?" Heath asked me and I nodded.

I threw Eden in the passenger seat so no one would suspect anything and we left. I knew that we were taking her to the other house that we used for business and it was about 45 minutes from Tampa. We were driving and I looked over at Isla. She was still beautiful and I hated that she was being kidnapped again. I was trying to get her away in time, but Heath and David had apparently followed me.

We were on the interstate heading south when the traffic came to a complete stop. I sighed and turned on the music. I just hoped that Jeff didn't wake up and attack them. I wasn't worried about Isla. I was singing a song when I heard her move and I looked over to see her reaching for the door.

"No." I said and grabbed her hand. She was upset and I could tell I was going to get yelled at.

"I knew I shouldn't have met you because look where it ended up at. I am kidnapped again, thanks to you. I just knew to expect it this time." she said as I held her hands in mine.

"This wasn't my plan. Wade wanted you kidnapped and I didn't realize it in time." I said and she got a hand free to slap me.

"Isla, Stop!" I yelled and she had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't meet you tonight to hurt you. I met you as an ex boyfriend, who still feels a lot for you and wanted some closure." I said and she looked at me.

"I didn't want you to ever come back because so much as changed." I said and she pulled her hand out of mine.

"I didn't come back for you… I came back for my family. You weren't my family!" she said and I sighed.

"Look, Wade is going to use you to get to Randy." I said and she nodded.

"I'm used to being used to get something else." She said and I knew that she was talking about me.

The traffic finally started to move again and Isla sat in the passenger seat without saying another word. I tried to talk to her only to get slapped once. She mostly looked out the window and held her head in her hand from where I had knocked her out.

Wade POV

I was glad to hear that Heath, David, and Justin had Isla and Jeff. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Jeff, but he was always disposable.

"They got her?" Skip asked me.

"Yeah, she is with Justin. She apparently didn't want to behave for Heath." I said with a smirk.

We walked outside when they came up the long driveway. We had bought a large compound/plantation house south of Tampa for our other headquarters. I was standing beside Skip and Tyrone. Fred was working on a shipment with some of the other guys.

"I can't believe that they grabbed her." Ryan said.

"I can't believe that Justin didn't fight them about it." I said and Tyrone was smirking. We all knew that Justin was still in love with her.

They pulled up and Heath dumped Jeff out onto the ground. Justin pulled Isla out and she looked beautiful still. I loved the dress she was wearing.

"Hello, Isla." I said and she glared at me.

"Ass." She said and I just smirked.

"Come on, we have to talk." I said as I grabbed her by the upper part of her arm.

"Put him in the basement." I said as I pulled Isla with me. We walked into the office and I shut the door. I turned around and she slapped me across the face. I wasn't ready for and it made me mad. I pushed her against my desk and pinned her to it. She wasn't backing down and that made her so appealing to me.

"You might want to be nice… you are at my mercy." I said and she didn't flinch when I put my hands on each side of her.

"No offense… I'm not at anyone's mercy. I have already lived through hell when I lost my mom and married someone one I had to learn to love… you can't do much worse." She said and I smirked.

"I can make you watch your bodyguard, brother, father, and friends suffer before your eyes. I can also make sure that the guy you really did love… suffers more than the rest of them." I said and I saw fear flash through her eyes.

"Just kill me." She said and I laughed.

"No, because I need you… I can use you." I said and she huffed.

"What do you want then? I know you didn't bring me here to chat." She said and I nodded.

"You're right, we aren't here for a chat. You are going to help me bring down your brother." I said and she laughed.

"No, I don't think so." She said and I looked at her.

"Fine, I will make you like I said that I would." I said and she looked confused.

I walked over to the door.

"Go get Jeff!" I said and she looked at me.

"Leave him alone… send him back to Randy with a message, but don't hurt him." She said and I looked at her. She actually did have a good idea.

A few seconds later Jeff was brought up to the office. He was bloody and the guys had been using him as a human punching bag. Isla gasped when she saw him. She went to see if he was ok, but I stopped her.

"Tyrone and David, take him back to Randy. Dump him in front of the building with a note." I said and I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down a skype account and when to call. I gave it to David.

"Now, get him out of here… he is bleeding on the carpet." I said and they pulled him away.

Isla was struggling and I pushed her into a chair. I was watching Justin and he wanted to help her, but he stood there.

"You are going to learn to behave because I will kill everyone close to you and still be the largest drug runner in this part of the country." I hissed at her and she glared at me.

"Get her out of my site." I said and pulled her out of the chair. I pushed her at Justin and he caught her.

"Take your slut to guest room." I said and Justin looked at Isla.

Isla POV

I couldn't believe that Wade was that ruthless. He was a nice guy when he was around us, but I guess greed changes people. Justin was walking me up to the room and I didn't like him at the moment either. He unlocked a door and nudged me inside of it. I turned to look at him.

"Please, Isla, try to behave." He said and sighed.

"Justin, just go back to sucking Wade's dick." I said and he looked shocked. I pulled the door shut and heard him slowly lock it a few seconds later. I looked around and realized I was in a room with a bathroom. I wanted a bath.

I found some clothes and stripped out of the dress. I liked it at one time, but not anymore. I sand down into the shower and I sighed. I didn't know how my life always turned out like this.

**A/N: Pls review! Thanks!**


	8. Justin's Problem

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks gabreila-manning,** **miamitravel, ****CenaCandiceFan4Life****, & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

Randy POV

I with John at the porn studio when Dave called and told me to get to the hospital. I knew that something was wrong and I just had to hope that it wasn't Isla. John drove us and we went inside. Dave was waiting for us and we walked into a private room.

"What is going on?" I asked Dave as he handed me a piece of bloody paper.

"They grabbed Isla on the beach and beat the shit out of Jeff. He was thrown out on the street in front of the building and we brought him here. He is in surgery now for internal injuries." Dave said and I felt anger surge through me.

"The beach is neutral." I hissed and Dave nodded.

"I know." He said and I looked at the paper.

I was supposed to call the skype account tonight at 11pm. I wanted to kill Wade and I should have killed Justin when I had the chance. I didn't because Isla asked me not to and look what happened now.

"Did you tell Dad?" I asked Dave and he nodded.

"I had too, you might want to go talk to him." He said and I nodded.

I drove back to the building and had someone coming to stay with Jeff. I realized now that nothing was neutral to Wade and his group. I went straight to Dad's floor and walked inside. He was sitting at the desk and I knew that it wasn't good.

"Why can't you ever keep an eye on her?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I tried Dad, they broke the rules. They took her on the beach." I said and he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"I'm calling in some favors." He said.

"Dad, are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded. I knew that he knew people from all around the country and could get plenty of people involved so that we could eliminate Wade and his group quickly.

I walked down to my floor, opened my desk, and found a number that I didn't want to call, but it was my only hope. I needed help and I knew that if my feelings were right then this person could help my sister right now.

Isla POV

I got out of the bath and put on the clothes I had found. I was in some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I had pulled my hair up because I had a bump from where Justin hit me. I looked out the window and I could see Heath talking to Fred. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere since I could see the back wall and it was really high. I sighed as I sat down in a chair beside the window.

I was sitting there when I heard the lock being messed with on the other side of the door. I looked over at it and Wade appeared a few seconds later when the door opened. He smiled and his smile made me want to smack him.

"You look… more comfortable." He said and I looked back at the window.

"Come on, princess, you have to talk to your brother." He said and pulled me out of the room.

I walked with him and I passed Justin; he was talking on the phone to someone. I shot him a dirty look as I walked with Wade back to his office. We walked in and he shut the door. I sighed as he pushed me into a chair.

"You seem to have lost your fight." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's still there… I'm just figuring out when to use it." I said and he smirked.

"You know that Randy is going to be pissed because you took me from the beach." I said and he looked at me.

"I know it's neutral, but sometimes a good opportunity just presents itself." He said and I nodded.

"You know that I always thought you were pretty." He said and I looked up to see a softer Wade that I remembered from when he worked for Randy. I was caught off guard by his comment.

"Thanks. I thought you were charming at one time." I said and he smirked. I got up and walked over to him at his desk.

"Why did you leave Randy?" I asked him.

"Because once you were gone… I didn't want to be there. I liked you Isla, even when you were dating Justin. I always thought you were beautiful and that I would treat you right." He said and I nodded.

"Sorry you didn't get your chance." I said and he smirked.

Wade POV

I was talking with Isla while I was waiting for Randy to call me on Skype. She was leaning on the edge of the desk and she still looked good even after 5 years had passed. She was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she wore it so well.

"Why Justin?" I finally asked her and she looked at me confused.

"Honestly, Wade, because you deserved better than me." She said and I stood up to look at her. She was much shorter than me, so I was actually looking down into her eyes.

"No, I didn't." I said.

"Yeah, because Justin was the weak link and I was working with Randy to get information on him. You were the good one who listened and did what they wanted. You weren't from another crew and had a bad past." She said and I looked at her.

"You mean you played Justin?" I asked her. She had no idea that Justin was behind her.

"It started out as a way to gain info, but by the time we got to his mom's in South Africa… I had fallen for him. I shouldn't have, but I did. He was amazing, but I knew that it wouldn't go anywhere." She said and I nodded.

"Then why did you lead me on?" Justin asked her and she closed her eyes. She finally turned to face him.

"I guess that we were both just good at using each other." She said and Justin had walked up to her.

"At least I always told you the truth about lying to you." he said when he walked up to her. She stepped closer to him and I wasn't sure what Justin was going to do.

"You didn't care either so I don't get why you are getting so pissy." She said.

"Because you used me and lied to me." He said.

"Get used to it! You did it to me!" she said and he slapped her. I was shocked at this and I pulled her behind me.

"Justin, get out." I said and he stalked out the door. I turned around to see Isla sitting on the floor with her hand over her face. I kneeled down beside her.

"Let me see?" I said and she scooted away from me. I sighed and walked out of the office. I wasn't worried about her running after what Justin had done.

"Fred, stand in front of the office doors." I said as I went to hunt down Justin.

Justin POV

I left the office and I felt horrible about slapping Isla, but after getting that phone call from Randy. I knew that the only way to save her was for her to hate me right now. I was considering Randy's offer. I knew that he would probably kill me once she was safe, but after everything I had done… maybe I was better off dead.

**A/N: Will Justin work with Randy again or will he double cross him?**


	9. Trades

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks ****CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

Wade POV

I found Justin outside and he was still mad.

"Problem?" I aksed him.

"She pissed me off." He said and I nodded.

"Why? You did the same thing to her? Paybacks a bitch?" I said and he sighed.

"She was supposed to be the good one." He said and I nodded.

"Guess you didn't know her as well as you thought you did." I said and he nodded.

"Well, at least now I can tell you aren't going to try and bust her out." I said and he laughed.

"Hell no, I don't care anymore." He said and I nodded.

I grabbed a wet, cold, rag and walked back into the office. I found Eden curled up on the floor and sat down next to her. She looked at me and where Justin had hit her was already forming a bruise.

"Here." I said and pressed the cold rag to her face. She scooted closer to me after a second and leaned on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about Justin; he just didn't like having that happen to him." I said.

"Whatever, paybacks a bitch." She said and I smirked because that's what I told him.

"That's what I told him." I said and she gave a small smile.

I was sitting there holding the cloth to her face when I looked at the time. It was 10:55 and I knew that Randy was going to call me at 11.

"Come on, you have to talk to your brother." I told her and she nodded. I pulled her off the floor and she sat on the couch next to me. I wasn't surprised when Randy called the account at 11 on the dot.

"Hello." She said.

"Isla?" Randy said.

"It's me." She said.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"I guess." She answered.

"She is fine as far as you are concerned." I said and I heard Randy sigh.

"What do you want Barrett?" he asked me.

"I want you to stop running drugs." I said and he laughed.

"No, not happening. I fought off Cody and Ted and I will fight off you." he said.

"You are so confident even when I had your sister." I said and he sighed.

"Just don't hurt her." He said. I looked over and saw Isla looking down with tears in her eyes.

"I won't hurt her, but I will make you a deal." I said and she looked at me.

"You let her stay with me and I will not attack you anymore. I will stay away from the beach and I will stay on my own side." I said and Isla looked upset.

"I am not something to trade." She said and I smirked at her.

"No, you can't have her." Randy said and I sighed.

"Fine, I will call you tomorrow and let you know what I really want." I said and hung up.

"You are an ass." Isla said and I laughed.

"I know that you brother wouldn't ever let me have you." I said and she slapped me.

"That wasn't the point." She said and stood up. I pulled her back into my lap and planted my lips on hers. She struggled for a second before I caught her hands in mine. I was holding onto her and she leaned into me. I finally pulled away and she was looking at me.

"I always wanted to do that the night I escorted you and you looked beautiful. I'm sorry that I just now got the chance." I said and she was biting her lip.

"I really wished you had picked me and you wouldn't have had to go away." I said and nudged her to stand up.

She looked at me and turned to walk out the door.

"Heath, take her back." I said and he nodded.

Isla POV

I walked back with Heath. He smiled when we got back to my room.

"Someone is waiting on you." he said and smiled as he pushed me into the room. I caught my balance and heard the lock click behind me. I turned to see Justin looking at me. I really didn't want to be anywhere near him. I started to walk towards the window, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the wall. I hit it with a thud and got ready to say something, but I was cut off by him kissing me. I wanted the kiss, but I was still so mad at him. I finally pushed him off and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I needed Wade to think I didn't love you anymore." He whispered and I looked at him.

"You don't." I said and he kissed me again. He kissed me like he did on the beach in South Africa and I felt all my old feelings coming back.

"I still do and I always have." He said as his hands traveled down to my butt. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to the bed and dropped me on it.

"Don't do this, Justin, I can't stand to be hurt again." I said and he looked at me. He kissed me and laid next to me.

"Randy called me." I said and she sat up.

"What?" she asked me.

"He wanted to know if money would bring you back to him." He said and I looked at him.

"Do you want it to Isla?" he asked me and I sighed. I realized that coming back was a big mistake and that Randy was better off without me being in the way.

"No, because I am just another thing that can hurt Randy." I said as Justin ran his hand over the bruise he left on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He said and kissed it softly.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm going to make sure that Wade doesn't hurt you." he said and I nodded.

I talked to Justin for a little longer before he left and I fell asleep as my mind contemplated everything that was going on. I missed Justin, Wade had actual feelings for me, Randy wanted me safe, and I was worried about my Dad. I almost wish that Phil hadn't died and I still had an almost normal life in Chicago. I never got kidnapped in Chicago.

**A/N: Pls. review and suggestions are always welcome**


	10. Anything

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks thatwwegirl236****, gabreila-manning, CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & Sonib89 for reviewing! **

**Please review and let me know if you like this story... I can keep on going or end it soon. I don't want to write something that no one is reading. Thanks! **

Randy POV

I was out on the balcony when my phone rang and it was Justin. He told me what he knew and I was just glad that to know that Isla was alright. I didn't trust Justin, but I knew that I was running out of options. I talked to him and then told Dad what I had found out. I knew that he had talked to the Harts, McMahons, and the Johnsons. They were all coming out here for a meeting, but I knew that if they all got involved then Isla was more at risk of getting hurt.

Isla POV

I woke up the next morning and sat in the chair. I knew that I couldn't go anywhere, but I didn't have anything else to do. I turned on the TV and saw that the life went on without me and it was a little sad to realize that about life. I didn't mean much to a lot of people, but I knew that if I meant anything to someone then I was happy.

"Come on, Wade wants you." Fred said and I stood up. I walked with him to his office and was pushed inside. He shut the door behind me and Wade turned to look at me.

"I thought you would want to ride around with me today." He said and I shrugged.

"Come on, Isla, we may be criminals, but we aren't barbarians. We don't have you locked up in a basement with no food or water." He said and I couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"Fine, but all I have is sweatpants." I said and he handed me a bag.

"I had Justin pick you up some clothes, since he knew your sizes." He said with a smirk.

"Jealous?" I asked him and he stood up. I walked over to him and grinded my hips into his.

"Thanks for the clothes." I said and walked into the connecting bathroom.

I changed into a fitted t-shirt and a jean skirt. I was grateful for the clothes that actually fit. I came out and Wade handed me some new flip flops.

"Come on, we have a lunch reservation." He said and took my arm.

We walked down to his truck and got into it. I looked over to see Justin watching me; I gave him a small smile and he just looked away.

Wade POV

Isla and I left to go to Fort Myers. I wanted to take her away from Tampa so that I could talk to her and no one would tell Randy where she was. We left and she was listening to the radio on the way there.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks and thanks for not being a barbarian." She said and I smiled.

We finally got there and I took her to a small restaurant on the ocean. We were sitting outside on the balcony and we had the only table out there. I pulled the chair out and she sat down.

"This is nice." She said after we ordered.

"Thanks, this is where I come to think." I said.

"Or hide from my brother." She said and I laughed.

"I don't hide from your brother… we just don't look for each other." I said and she nodded.

We talked about different things and I actually found myself thinking that I was her bodyguard again instead of her kidnapper. We got done and she was looking at the beach.

"To prove I'm not barbarian, let walk on the beach." I said and she laughed as we took of our shoes. I offered her my arm and we were walking down the beach. She smiled when ever the water would hit her feet.

"Why is your favorite place the beach?" I asked her and she sighed.

"It's where the most memories of my mom are and it feels like she is still here when I am on the beach." She said and I nodded.

"I always wanted to ask you that before, but I didn't want you to get upset at me." I said.

"Yeah, good for asking me now when I am already mad at you." she said and I laughed.

We walked down a little further and then turned around to walk back up to where I had parked. She was holding my arm and I looked over at her. She looked beautiful, but not happy. We were almost back when we passed an older couple and the woman smiled at us.

"You two complement each other." She said and Isla smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said as we walked back to the car. I opened her door and she got in. I got in on my side and we started driving back.

"Why are you being nice since you have kidnapped me?" she asked me on the way back.

"You didn't ask for any of this… you were just born in the wrong place." I said and she didn't like that answer.

"Thanks for noticing." She said with some annoyance.

"What's wrong, Princess? You enjoy the drama?" I asked her.

"Don't call me princess." She said.

"What's wrong? Is that what Justin called you?" I asked her. I knew it really didn't matter if I made her mad… she really was just a pawn in this whole thing.

"No, ass, that's what my mother called me and you are nowhere near good enough to call me that. You are nothing but an asshole and a prick. You try to put yourself off as a gentleman, but you just come off as an arrogant piece of shit." She hissed at me. I glared at her. I drove until I found an off road. I pull off and pulled into an abandoned building. I looked at her and realized that she didn't take any of this seriously.

I got out and pulled her out of the truck. I kicked my way into the building and shoved her against a wall. I had my hands on her arms and she looked shocked, but still defiant.

"I realized that you don't think this is serious. You don't care who has you because you think that you stupid excuse of a brother will come save you. I have news for you… I can shot you right here and leave you for dead. No one would ever find you and after awhile they wouldn't even miss you." I said to her and she narrowed her eyes.

"You would be dead before my body got cold." She said and I laughed.

"News Flash, Isla, no one has come looking for you." I said and she went to kick me, but I blocked her.

"I was nice to you because you were nice to me, but I keep forgetting that underneath somewhere is a person that was raised to be ruthless and cold-hearted. I see little bits of your brother in you and I will admit you would make a great criminal or partner if you would let it come out." I said and she looked shocked.

"Yes, admit it, you are a criminal. You killed Ted and the only person who knows what really happened other than you is Justin. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you, which is why I don't like the fact that he is talking to Randy right now. I plan on killing him tonight… and then sending an ambush team for your dad tonight at his nightly dinner at Maggiano's." I said and I saw the color from her face drain.

"No, you can't kill them." She begged me.

"Then give in to your other side… you and I could run all of this. I would quietly go back to working for your brother and you could see your family. You would have to live with Justin watching you every day and knowing that you didn't want him." I said and she looked at me.

"Please don't kill my family." She said and I looked at her. I knew that I had finally gotten to her and that she didn't like it.

"What would you do to save them? You already left once. What would you do this time?" I asked her.

"I would always do whatever it took to make sure that they were ok." She said and I pulled her face up so that she was looking at me.

"Would you marry me?" I asked her.

**A/N: Pls. review and suggestions are always welcome**


	11. Second Time Around

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks thatwwegirl236****, gabreila-manning, Miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & Sonib89 for reviewing! You made me think that people still want to read this story. **

**Anonymous... thank you so much for your kind words and for the encouragement... I really needed it. **

Isla POV

I was looking at Wade when he asked me if I would marry him to save my family. I had already done that once and I knew that I didn't want to again, but I didn't want to lose my family.

"I will give you until tomorrow night to answer me." He said and I nodded. He drug me out of the building and threw me back into the truck.

"Oops, looks like the guys beat up Justin anyways." He said and showed me a picture. I looked away and felt tears in my eyes.

We got back to the house and he dragged me out of the truck and I pulled away. He pushed me into the truck and I smacked against it with a thud.

"Let me see him." I said and he smirked.

"Only if you promise to give me your answer sooner." He said and I sighed. I nodded as I opened my eyes. I was still looking up at him when he leaned down to kiss me. I didn't want the kiss, but I didn't push away.

We walked in and threw me at Heath.

"She wants to see Justin." He said and smirked.

Heath pulled me upstairs and down a hallway. He opened the door and Justin was on the floor. I gasped and Heath smirked. I slapped him and his eyes got cold.

"If you weren't Wade little toy I would hurt you." he said.

"News flash… the only thing I want with Wade is him dead." I said and he looked shocked.

"You got along at one time." He said.

"I also got along with you at one time." I said and he pushed me in before shutting the door. Justin was laying on the floor with bruises and blood everywhere. I rolled him on his side and he opened his eyes.

"I'm glad that you are ok." He mumbled and sat up. He winced when he sat up and I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Justin, this is my fault." I said and he looked at me.

"No, it's not. It's mine… he knows that you are my weakness." He said and I sighed.

"He also knows that you are talking to Randy. He was going to kill you tonight, but I convinced him not to." I said and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry." He said and I kissed him.

"I'm not, come on, I will help you get cleaned up." I said and helped him into the bathroom. He sat on the counter and I took his shirt off of him; he was my weakness. I started to clean him off and I could hear him wince and hiss every now and then.

"Why can't you just take over?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You and Wade did this together… why can't you over rule him?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It didn't happen that way… I did this… Wade and the guys just came with me. I left Randy's crew to get my own. I left because it was too hard to deal with him trying to kill everyone that made you leave and I knew that I was somewhere on his list… it was also too hard to deal with them without you right there." He said and I looked at him.

Justin POV

I hated that I had to tell Isla the truth, but I knew that the end was close for one of us… I wanted it to be me and not her.

"Oh." She said and I knew that it was all the she could say.

"I never wanted to hurt you." I said and she nodded.

"Why can't we just kill him?" she asked me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"She has a good idea." A voice said and we looked to see Heath and Darren standing there. I stood up and stood in front of her.

"We aren't going to hurt you… we realized that we beat you up for no reason. Wade is on a power trip and you are the one who gave us all this." Heath said and I looked at Isla.

"So, really what's with the change of heart?" Isla asked them.

"We are tired of being the bad guys… when we worked for Randy it was never this bad." Michael said and she smirked.

"I know… I remember." She said and Heath smiled at her.

"Well, seriously, then kill him." She said and I sighed.

"It's not that easy." I said.

"Why not? I kill Ted when he attacked me and that ended that problem… Wade's no different." She said and I was surprised that she was saying that.

"Isla?" I asked her.

"Look, I already ran once to protect the people I love and now I will not do it again… I shouldn't have to do it again. I am to the point where they can just go to hell." She said and I realized that she was just like her family. I had seen this side of her once and it made me fall more in love with her.

"Alright, I will make you all a deal… if I get rid of Wade… can I just go home?" she asked us and we looked at each other.

"You have to promise us that Randy isn't going to come after us." Darren said and Skip was nodding in agreement.

"I will figure that out." She said.

"You can go home, but not until Randy's birthday… you and I still have to talk about a few things." I said and she looked at me.

"Fine, that's in three days." She said and I nodded.

"Darren, I need to go talk to Wade." She said as she took my gun out of my coat.

"Wait." I said and walked over to her. She looked at me and I pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss.

"Please be careful." I mumbled and she nodded.

"You two just need to fuck and get it over with." Heath said.

"Aww, jealous?" she asked him and he smirked. We all were who we used to be around her; Wade was the problem.

Isla POV

I had hidden the gun and Darren took me to Wade's office.

"Be careful… Justin really loves you." he said and I nodded. He pointed to the door and I gave him a look.

"Sorry." He said and pushed me through the doors.

"She wants to talk to you and wouldn't shut up." He said and Wade smirked.

"Get out." He told Darren and he left.

He walked over to me and gave me another sickening smirk.

"So, how's your love?" he asked me.

"Just leave him alone." I said and he came down to my eye level.

"You know how to make it stop." He whispered.

"Yes." I said and he pulled me to him. He kissed me and it was not what I wanted. I knew that he had changed so much since he guarded me many years ago. He let me go and smiled.

"Go to my room and wait on me." He said and I turned to walk away. I heard him sit down at his desk. I stopped at the door.

"Wade?" I asked him and he looked at me. I could see the confusion in his face before I pulled the trigger. He slumped over in the chair and I sighed. I had kill two people now. I didn't feel like I did the first time. I was standing there when the doors opened and Justin walked in. I handed him the gun while Darren and Michael got ready to move the body.

Justin POV

Isla had just shot Wade; I wasn't surprised I knew that she had a mean streak and could be cold. I didn't care though; she was still perfect for me.

"Come on." I said and we walked outside. I walked to the garden and we sat on a bench.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's much easier the second time." She said and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I said and she looked at me.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For believing in me and for loving me." I said and kissed her.

"Thanks for trusting me." She whispered back.

**A/N: Pls. review and suggestions are always welcome**


	12. Truce?

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks littleone999****, CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & Sonib89 for reviewing! You made me think that people still want to read this story. **

Justin POV

I was looking at her when we heard a gunshot. I got up and she followed me; we walked to where the guys had taken Stu's body. I got over there to see Stu sitting up; he didn't die. He had shot Darren in the leg and he saw Eden. I pushed her behind me and Heath fired a shot. He hit him in the head and he fell over again.

"Maybe you should check a pulse?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Come on, Darren needs help." I said and she nodded.

I watched as she checked Stu's pulse and nodded. She walked over to Darren and looked at his leg.

"Am I gonna die?" he asked her and she smirked.

"Only if you want to." She said and he sighed.

"Take him to the hospital." She said and I sighed.

"I got him." Skip said and helped him up.

"Can you get rid of him now?" I asked Heath and Michael.

"Trying." Heath said.

"Come on." I said and pulled Isla inside with me.

"Shouldn't you talk to Randy?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah, I do, but I wanted to know what to do about that first." I said and she looked at me.

"I mean, you killed Stu and now I am in change again… how do you want to handle that?" I asked her and she was processing everything.

"I can't ask you to go back under him, but I can ask for a truce." She said and I nodded.

"Maybe you just need to explain it all." She said and I sighed.

"You're right… I don't want to." I said and she laughed.

"Run it with me?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"What?" she asked me.

"Help me, Isla… we can do this together… in more ways than one." I said as I ran my fingers over her ring finger.

"Oh…" she said.

"Justin, you don't want me… not again." She said.

"You're wrong… I always wanted you… I hated it when you left." I said.

"I could really use the help, especially since you have run this before… that way technically the family could own the whole city." I said and she looked at me.

"Just think about it… I want you to marry me, but if you don't then I understand." I said.

"Yes… I want to marry you." she said and I kissed her.

"You mean it?" I asked her.

"Yes, Justin." She said and I smiled.

"Come on…" I said and she looked at me confused.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Courthouse." I said and she smirked.

"Justin, it's one am… it's closed." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, we are at least celebrating now." I said and pulled her into my room. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her with everything I had. I had missed how good she felt pressed this close to me. I kissed her and dragged hot kisses down her neck. She moaned and I was so turned on at this point.

"Please…" she begged me as I pushed her skirt over her hips and slipped a finger past her folds. She was soaking wet and I was about to bust. I felt her hands go to the waist of my pants and they were undone. I moaned when I felt the restriction of the pants fall away from me. I pulled her skirt off with her undies and she pulled her shirt off. I ripped the bra from her and pulled her over to the bed.

"Isla!" I grunted when I felt her hand slide down my length. She was carefully tugging on me and I ran my hands over her as she made me feel so good.

"I need you." I groaned and grabbed a condom. I ripped it open and slipped it on; I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

Isla POV

I wanted Justin so bad… I couldn't take it. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and got ready to push into me.

"Look at me." He said as he positioned himself. I looked up at him and he slowly entered me. I moaned, arched my back, and gripped his arms. He felt so good and I missed that feeling. He was going at an agonizingly slow pace. I wanted him so bad.

"Justin… fuck me." I growled and he looked surprised for a second before slamming into me. I screamed at the feeling and it felt so good. I wanted the raw emotion between us. He was thrusting so far into me that it hurt, but it was a good hurt. I was so close and he knew it.

"Hold out for me…" he panted and I moaned.

"Please, Justin." I begged.

He was going so fast and then he just stopped. I looked up at him with shock and anger.

"Justin…" I begged.

"Wait for me." He said with gritted teeth. I tried in vain to rub against him, but he held my hips still. I was looking up at him as he traced my tattoo with his finger and he was looking me over.

"Please…" I begged again and he leaned down to kiss me. I pulled me closer to me and he pulled my hips all the way against him. I arched my back and wanted to be closer to him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He slowly pulled out and slammed back into me that I saw colors as my orgasm ripped through me. I screamed his name and he shot into the condom. He crawled onto the bed with me and pulled me to him. I laid there and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again.

We laid there for a while before he moved.

"I'm going to clean up and talk to your brother… gets some sleep love." He whispered and kissed me softly.

I nodded as I fell asleep with a sense of peace that I haven't had in the past few days. I missed Justin.

Randy POV

I was at home and worried about Isla. I was sitting there when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"It's Justin… do you have a minute?" he asked me.

"Sure… is she ok?" I asked him.

"She is fine… I promise you that… but I wanted to offer you a truce." He said and I was confused.

"You can't… Wade has to." I said and he laughed.

"No, Wade is currently being washed out to sea… we got tired of him." He said and I wasn't sad that he was gone.

"Oh… what are you proposing?" I asked him. I just wanted Isla to be alright.

"I want to marry your sister and then the family can run this town." He said and I was shocked.

"You want to marry Isla?" I asked him slowly.

"Yes, Randy, I have always loved her and I will protect her. She will be fine and then you won't have any competition because we will be working with you." I said and he sighed.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked him.

"I will have her call you in the morning?" I offered.

"Alright, I will think about it and talk to her tomorrow… I want what she wants as far as what you offered." I said.

"Fine, she will call you tomorrow." He said and hung up.

I sighed and walked up to Dad's. Dave let me in and pointed to the desk. Dad was reading some stuff.

"Dad, I found out about Isla." I said and he looked at me.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Justin has her safely, he offered a truce if he could marry her." I said and Dad nodded.

"Let him." Dad said and I looked shocked.

"What?" I asked Dad.

"I agree… she loved him, Randy." Dave said and I looked at them both.

"She won't be around." I said.

"Randy, she is your sister… not your child or pet… let her be happy. If she wants to marry him then let her… if she doesn't then we save her." Dad said and I sighed. I knew that he was right.

"Fine." I said and walked down to my floor. I stopped on Isla's and went inside.

I found the picture of her and Justin on her nightstand… they did look happy. I just wanted her to be happy and not run away again.

**A/N: Pls. review and suggestions are always welcome**


	13. Talks

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks littleone999****, CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & Sonib89 for reviewing! You made me think that people still want to read this story. **

Isla POV

I got up the next morning and put one of Justin's shirts on since I really didn't have any clothes. I walked downstairs and found the kitchen. I started to cook breakfast and it was almost done when Heath and Darren walked in.

"I didn't know you could cook." Darren said and I laughed.

"Yeah, here, eat up." I said and they started to grab food. The others came down later and Justin was last to get up. He grabbed food and pulled me onto his lap.

"So, we got rid of Wade and got someone who cooks… I'm liking this so far." Skip said and we were laughing.

I was sitting on Justin's lap when I felt his hand slip underneath the shirt. I knew where he was going, and I was a little surprised. I was sitting in his lap eating when I felt his finger dip inside of me. I choked on my drink and they all looked at me funny.

"Sorry, went down wrong." I said.

"You sure you are ok?" Justin asked me as his finger wiggled around a little more.

"Fine." I managed to say as he pushed another finger inside of me.

"I need to clean up." I said and started to move, but Justin held me down.

"It's ok, you cooked they can clean up." He said and pushed down on my hip.

"Yeah, no worries… thanks for cooking… it's nice to have real food." Darren said and I forced out a smile.

"You're welcome." I managed to say as Justin brought me closer to my release.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked me as I grabbed the table.

"Yeah, I'm just having some pains from yesterday." I said and held up my arm. I had bruises from where Wade had shoved me into the building.

"Ok." Heath said only half believing me.

"I'm really fine." I said as I felt my release wash over me.

"You want to go back and lay down?" Justin asked me.

"Yes, thanks." I said and walked upstairs. Justin was behind me smirking the whole way. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door in his face. I could hear him laughing.

Justin POV

I was laughing at Isla because I had made her uncomfortable at the table. I stripped after hearing the water turn on and walked into the shower. She was standing under the water with her back to me. I snaked my arms around me and she pushed me away, but I pushed her into the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I kissed up her neck.

"You." she said and I smiled as I let my finger wonder back down to her folds.

"You liked it." I mumbled in her ear as I slipped a finger inside of her again. She let out a tiny moan and pushed against me.

"You can't have all the fun." She said and pushed me off. I didn't have time to react before her mouth was around me. I leaned on the side of the shower for support as she sucked on me. I tangled my hands through her wet hair and gasped as she took me all the way into her mouth. I was so close as she tugged on my balls.

I groaned when she pulled me out of her mouth and stood up. She smirked at me and turned the shower on cold.

"Paybacks a bitch." She said and walked out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. I stood there shocked for a few seconds before turning off the water and following her into the bedroom. She was looking through the closet and I grabbed her.

I pushed her on the bed and before she could protest I slammed into her. She moaned into the bed and I held her hips in place. I started to pound into her and she was pushing against me. I had always wanted her from the back ever since the night in the SUV.

"Please!" she begged as I placed kissed down her back and had slowed my pace down.

"Payback is a bitch." I mumbled against her and she bucked against me. I groaned at the contact and slammed back into her. She screamed and I knew that there was no point in holding out. I continued until both of our orgasms were ripping through us. Sex was never bad with Isla.

"Are we even now?" she breathed out and I kissed her shoulder blade.

"Totally." I mumbled and pulled out of her. I missed the warmth instantly and she whimpered at the loss.

"Later, we need to talk." I told her as I disappeared into the bathroom.

I came out and she was wrapped in a sheet. I realized that she still didn't have any clothes; it wasn't a problem for me, but I didn't want her walking around in a sheet with the other guys around.

"Heath!" I shouted out the door and he came up a second later.

"Can you go get Isla some clothes?" I asked him.

"Oh, sure, um… what do you want?" he asked me and I looked at Isla.

"Jeans, shirt, flip flops." She said and he nodded.

"Thanks." I said and he disappeared.

"Now, we need to talk… I talked to your brother." I said and she looked at me.

"And?" she asked me.

"He wants to talk to you before he agrees to the truce." I said and she nodded.

"Can I call him?" she asked me and I nodded.

I took her hand and lead her into the office. I kissed her softly before leaving her in there to talk to Randy… they needed some time.

Randy POV

I was sitting with John and Jeff on the roof. I wanted Isla to call so bad.

"Do you think that she wants to marry him?" John asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know… but we are going to find out." I said as my phone rang.

"Isla?" I answered.

"Hi, Randy." She said and I smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, once Wade was gone… things got much better." She said and I was glad.

"Do you want to marry him?" I asked her and I could already tell that she was smiling.

"Yeah, I do… I love him Randy… I always have. What did Dad say?" she asked me.

"He wants you to do what makes you happy this time." I said and she laughed.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"I want you to be happy and not feel like you have to leave again." I said with a sigh.

"I'm not, but I am going to marry him. I will be at your birthday party tomorrow… we can figure out everything out from there." She said and I was confused.

"Party?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Randy, I planned it from Chicago… you were going to have one even if I wasn't there… I just get to be there." She said and I laughed. I wasn't shocked.

"John knows about it?" I asked her and John was smiling.

"Yeah, he knows where to take you… I will be there alone with Justin and the guys. You had better warn your guys not to start anything." She said and I smirked. We really had rubbed off on her.

"They won't hurt the family." I said and I knew that she was smiling.

"Thanks, love you." she said.

"Love you too, see you tomorrow." I said and hung up.

"So you knew I had a party?" I asked John.

"She told me on the plane ride back down here… so you have a new brother-in-law?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I am getting my sister back." I said and that made me happy.

Isla POV

Heath brought me clothes and I changed. I was downstairs when Justin came down.

"Let's go." He said and I smiled.

We got downtown into Tampa and stopped at a ring store. We picked out bands and he got me an official engagement ring. We were almost to the court house when he stopped at a dress shop.

"Go pick out anyone you want." He said and I smiled.

I found an amazing dress that I wanted to get married. I knew that I wasn't going to wear white. I already did that once with Phil. I picked out a black dress with tan stripes and black sandals. I changed in the shop and we went straight to the courthouse.

I only had to wait an hour before I was Mrs. Justin Gabriel… I was happy.

**A/N: Pls. review and suggestions are always welcome. I am going to have a few more chapters and then decide if this is the end of the story or have another extention... let me know what you think. **


	14. Life goes on

**A/N: ****I only own Isla. **

**Thanks littleone999****, miamitravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life**** & Sonib89 for reviewing! Thank you for staying with this story and reviewing all the chapters!**

**This is the last chapter. **

Randy POV

John had driven me to the party and I was shocked when we got there. Isla had rented out a large old factory and had the party in it and on the docks so that people could dance inside or outside. She had invited most of the city, but she was the only person that I wanted to see. The theme was 1920's gangster and I had to laugh because of the irony in the theme.

"She did great." Dad said and I nodded.

"Yeah, she usually does." I said.

"Thanks, that means a lot bro." she said and I spun around to see her and Justin standing there. She was in a flapper dress and Justin was in a black pinstripe suit. I hugged her and she smiled at me. She hugged Dad and I shook Justin's hand.

"I'm glad that you are ok." I told her and she smiled.

"I'm fine, because I always had my knight in shining armor with me." She said as Justin wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter." Dad said to Justin and shook his hand. I had to admit that Isla looked really happy with Justin.

We danced and drank all night. I had so much fun everyone and we all got along. I was just glad that she was alright and that I had my family back. We got done around 4 am and were sitting on the docks. I was looking at the city when she sat down beside me.

"Thanks, sis." I said and she kissed my cheek.

"Welcome, bro." she said and I smiled.

"So, where are you going to live?" I asked her.

"I don't know… right now we have the house outside the city, but I want to be closer." She said.

"I know, well, you can always move back in and Justin can come with you. The guys can get apartments in the other building and we can all work together again." I said and she nodded.

"I know, I will talk to Justin about it." She said.

"Sounds great to me." He said and sat beside her.

"You have no problem with that?" I asked him.

"No, Randy, I wanted to talk to you and make sure that we were on the same page. I just want my guys to slip back in with your guys so that everything runs smooth. I just want to be more in the operation than a fall guy." Justin said.

"You are more than that… you are Isla's." he said and we were laughing.

"Seriously, you now one of the guys… you can help me in gun running… Dave deserves a break." I said and Isla smiled at me.

Justin POV

We decided to stay at the building tonight. I walked in with Isla and smiled when I walked into her floor. I was surprised that nothing had changed. I walked into her bedroom and smiled when I saw the picture of us still sitting there. I picked it up when I felt her arms wrap around me.

"We need sleep." She said as she pulled my jacket off. I smiled when I felt her hands on my bare stomach as she pulled the shirt out of the pants. I loved the feeling of her being pressed against me and rubbing her hands over me. I turned around so and she rested her face into my chest. I put my arms around her and I realized that I didn't ever care what happened with crime, drugs, guns, or money because I had what was most important to me.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I unzipped her dress.

"I love you too." She said as she undid my pants.

"We are too tired." I whispered and she smiled as she led me to the bed. We fell asleep naked that night and I was just glad to have her in my arms.

I woke up and Isla was still sleeping. I looked at the time and it was in the afternoon. I checked my phone and told the guys that they had the rest of the day off. I rolled back over and kissed her shoulder. She smiled in her sleep and I slowly pulled her leg back over mine. I was at her entrance, but I didn't want to hurt her. I brushed my thumb over her clit a few times felt moisture on my tip.

I slowly pushed into her and pulled her against me. She moaned and I started to go at a slow pace, because I wanted her wake up. She gripped my leg and I rolled one of her nipples through my fingers.

"Justin…" she gasped and I nuzzled her neck with the tip of my nose.

I continued to thrust into her. I wanted this to be slow and sweet; I held her as I carefully rocked against her. The pace eventually picked up and we felt a sweet release wash over us.

"Hi." She said when I came back from cleaning up.

"Morning." I said.

"Afternoon." She corrected and I laughed.

Isla POV

We got changed and went to the roof. I hugged John, Jeff, Randy, Dad, and Dave.

"We need to have a meeting." Randy said and I nodded.

"I'll be downstairs." I said and Dad motioned for me to sit down.

"There is no point… you will get dragged in anyways… just stay." Dad said and Justin took my hand.

We discussed everything that was going on and who was going to be doing what now. I was just glad that Justin and the guys were being incorporated into everything.

We got done and I was standing on the roof. Justin was talking to Randy and they walked over to me.

"Can I have a minute with my brother?" I asked Justin and he kissed me before heading downstairs.

"Never thought it would turn out like this huh?" he asked me and I laughed.

"Not in a million years… are you happy with how it turned out?" I asked him.

"I am now… I just wanted to make sure that I would always have family around." He said and I smiled.

"You know that no matter what happens we are bonded in more ways than one." I said and he hugged me.

Justin and I had two kids and Randy ended up marrying Gabriella. She was the daughter of the shop keeper on the first floor. They were happy together and had a few kids of their own. I can always look back at my life and realize that no matter how bad it got… I always had someone there with me. My mom, my brother, my dad, and now Justin… I was corrupted, but it turned out beautifully.

**A/N: I decided to wrap it up here... I hope that you enjoyed reading it. I am working on a few other stories. I will let you know when I get them up. Thanks for reading this story. **


End file.
